redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pirate Vixen 101
Hi Pirate Vixen 101, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:06, January 16, 2010 Welcome!! Hello Pirate Vixen 101, and welcome to redwall wiki!! hope you have fun here, and once again welcome!! Sister Armel 23:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup PV101, sure can! --John-EFight! 16:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm Ferretmaiden, but my friends just call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my User page! do you need a picture? heres some stuff you could use :T --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Just leave a description here! --John-EFight! 17:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Name Saw on the shoutbox you needed a name for a male fox. Will "Fayel" fit the bill? Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Kren, Rav, tark, Rolf, vaden, slaw, tenner, something slightly dignified and crafty. if yo can think of it, cause i sertsilny can't :P--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Tale of Two Maidens. if you want to continue getting update notices, sign on my user page. Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) u small one on ATOTM Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 20:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update on ATOTM Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 00:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Drawing Yes I most certainly can!:D do you need it at any certain time?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 00:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers, is she like a normal fox, with white muzzle and chest? Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 00:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get started on her right away, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Finished! Here ya go hope ye likes it!:) Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yore welcome!:) I had fun doing her!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! Of course you can! I don't have a copyright on it or anything. But just to let you know, Verminfate has already done a Which Redwall Villain are you poll. You can check it out here. Maybe you could do one with different villains than he has, or you could do one with villains from your fan fics. But like I said Verminfate already has one so you might want to do a different category than villains. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! i just realized ye used one of my names! :D thanx mate!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:14, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Update there has FINALLY been another update on ATOTM! Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on ''A murdress's brat" --John-EFight! 18:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on ATOTM!!! Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 01:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC)